This invention relates to the field of lamps providing low level illumination as night lights.
Night lights which provide low-level illumination are commonly found where illumination is sought, but only needed in a limited or subdued amount. Traditionally, most standard night lights consist of a bulb or reflector which casts the light in an unfocused way and to a widespread area. As well, the orientation of such night lights is affected by the availability of either a horizontal or vertical electric socket.
The present invention relates to a night light which allows its light to be focused in a specific direction, can be plugged into either horizontally or vertically oriented electric sockets; and possesses a light sensor for automatic activation or deactivation.
The invention involves a night light which can be swivelled. The night light includes a lens in a housing which rotates up to 360xc2x0 C. to allow a focusing of illumination. The night light also has a bulb and power source inside one self-contained housing, and can be plugged directly into an electric socket. The night light possesses a light sensor that is also connected to the power source which activates or deactivates the bulb according to the level of ambient light. The night light herein disclosed, provides improved illumination by directing light where desired, and improved functionality through its activation/deactivation ability as well as its ease of use as compared to current night lights.